Fuyu no Yuki
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Title means 'Winter's Snow' in Japanese. Yuki gives Tohru an unexpected present on a snowy Christmas Eve.


**A/N: Back with another Furuba fic! FEAR ME! The title for this fic. has been stuck in my head, for almost a month, and I've tried sticking it to numerous versions of different fic's, because I think it's a nice title. AND BECAUSE IT'S JAPANESE! Which is one of the 2 languages I'm learning right now. (The other one's German. O) So I wrote a bunch of FMA fic's, whose plots were pretty much the same, and they just…well…they all SUCKED. So I'm gonna see if this fic. will fit the title.**

**:P Thanks for the reviews on my first fic., 'The Girl Who Enchanted Us All'. Whenever I start writing under a new topic/show, I get a little nervous about being accepted as a regular writer. Anyway, I tend to ramble, so I'll try to keep this Author's Note short.**

**I'm now just about OBSESSED with Tohru/Yuki, because it's…it's just so CUTE. All you Kyo/Tohru fans, (I'm one too, kinda, but I like T/Y better) YUKI LOVES TOHRU!...I just dunno if Tohru loves Yuki in that way…It seems she really loves both of them more like siblings, or best friends. But I think she's semi-aware of the boys' affections for her. :P Though her being oblivious is positively adorable. XDD**

**This is my Christmas gift to allllll Furuba fans! And all Tohru/Yuki fans! WOOT! LET US ALL UNITE! -punches fist into the air- I'll have to start drawing some Fruit's Basket fan-art….when I get a scanner on Christmas from my dad, I'll start posting some drawings on my deviant-art ID, which is Velveteena. Though I'm thinking of making a new one. XD I'm so weird.**

**OKAY! This Author's Note is REALLY long.**

**ENJOY THE FIC, AND PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel good!**

**xXXx**

**FUYU NO YUKI**

**(Winter's Snow)**

**by Cashmeritan, A.K.A. Mary**

**xXXx**

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve, Tohru had confirmed to herself, what with the glistening blanket of snow hugging each surface it could get its powdery fingerprints on, obscuring what was beneath with its diamond-like glittering appearance, and the festivity and joy that seemed to be radiating from everyone she bumped into. She pressed her face to the glass of a window in the Shigure Sohma house, watching her breath cloud up her vision of the outdoors. It was getting dark, so it was already difficult to put together the outside images with words in her head to identify them. To generalize what she saw, let's say that it was just a beautiful scenery.

Tohru pulled back from the window, grinning. She loved the sheer feeling of the Winter holidays, the jovial joy that leaked from people's smiles…it warmed her heart! Even Hana had mentioned before Winter vacation, that everyones' vibes seemed to have perked up incredibly since December had begun. Ahh…it gave Tohru such a wonderfully joyful feeling, that she just wanted to share with everyone.

She glanced over her shoulder, admiring the hand-decorated tree that she, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had decorated together earlier. She reached out, letting her fingertips brush across the surface of a hand-painted round decoration that she had made in her spare-time. On it was she, Yuki, and Kyo all holding hands…but she had to admit, that art wasn't particularly one of her strengths, so it looked like Kyo's hair was an afro…and it looked like Yuki had a cancerous growth forming on his cheek.

Giggling to herself, she stood back, eyes trailing over each detail. Shigure and Kyo were outside, shoveling, and it was only she and Yuki indoors. Tohru was unsure of what Yuki was doing at the moment, but she didn't want to interrupt him, whatever he was doing. It was when she heard the sudden chords of a Christmas carol break into the room, that she jumped and spun around, eyes wide, to see Yuki standing beside the stereo, smiling.

"I know it's early…" he said softly, "but Merry Christmas, Miss Honda."

Tohru grinned, regaining her composure back rather quickly. "Oh, Yuki! You surprised me!"

Yuki turned the volume on the stereo down a bit, approaching Tohru, and taking a place at her side. He gazed out the window, the pale moonlight casting a glow on his face and silvery hair, making his skin look more moonier than usual. Tohru smiled to herself once more, glancing out the window as well.

"You know what's funny, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"That…Your name…Yuki…It means snow…and, well, this is stupid…but…You remind me of snow…in a way."

Yuki glanced up at Tohru, raising an eyebrow. "I…do?" he inquired, amused.

"Why….yes…" Tohru couldn't help the blush that was forming on her cheeks. She was feeling awfully stupid right now, and wanted to sound…well…like a fine, literate person! Being with Yuki did this to her….It made her worry about tripping over words and phrases…and it made her worry about saying something dumb. Yuki was just so…regal, in his stance, that it made her feel like a mere peasant when compared to him. What was this lighthearted fluttering sensation, that tickled at her insides when she smiled at her? Sometimes it happened when Kyo said things to her…but with Yuki, there was an added…intensity. She just HAD to string together words right now! And string them together LEGIBLY!

"You're both…pale….and you're both quiet…The snow is so silent…but like my mom used to say…" Here she was, trailing off into a memory…"If you listen really hard…the snow can sometimes speak to you…it's just…shy."

Yuki smiled a warm smile, that gave Tohru bounds and bounds of reassurance. "But then…You're different from snow…." She ventured on, unsure as to why she was stating any of this…but Yuki didn't seem to mind, "Snow is freezing cold…and while quiet people can be mistaken for being cold….Yuki, you're not cold at all." She smiled. "You're warm."

Yuki tilted his head at her, but not in a confused, clarification-needing way. It was an affectionate, caring sort of way. "That was really insightful," he whispered, not a hint of sarcasm anywhere in his voice. "Miss Honda, you're so smart."

Tohru felt the strangely familiar sensation creeping across her face again. She felt feverish, and almost swayed where she stood. Yep, she was blushing. Yet, this Yuki didn't seem to mind either.

"Miss Honda…I was wondering if I could…give you your Christmas present early this year. It's meant to be a secret…and now's the perfect time, because Shigure and Kyo are outside, and all…" Yuki avoided eye contact for a few moments, before his violet irises slowly crawled up to meet Tohru's gaze. "Could I?"

Tohru grinned, "Of course, Yuki! But you didn't have to get me anything, at all!"

Yuki grinned back, "But Miss Honda…..You've done so much for us….You may not realize it…but you really have."

"Oh….Oh, thank you!" Tohru felt her blush heavying. What could this gift possibly be?

Yuki looked down, once more, his bangs shaking into his face with the downward pull of his face, blocking whatever Tohru could see of his eyes. "You're sure…that I can?"

"Of course, Yuki! Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it!"

"But you see….this isn't a normal gift….well, it isn't the kind of gift you probably think it is. I'm not…giving anything to you physically…like an object…I'm giving you something physically like…." He trailed off.

Tohru blinked in confusion. Physically…but not an object? What did he mean?

"Tohru…You've changed all of us…so much…Kyo, Shigure….Akito….Hatori…Kisa…everyone…" Yuki began, a shyness creeping from his voice, which was just above a soft whisper; barely audible. "I want to show you…how much I care about you…but I'm afraid of how you'll react…"

Tohru stood there. Did he…mean what she thought she had? Of course, he had dropped some hints of liking her in that way…what with the ribbon at the hot spring….and how his brother Ayame deemed that one day in remembrance of Yuki's romance…But she had assured herself that it was just Yuki being friendly, and that she was too obsessed with romantic thoughts.

She watched Yuki very carefully, and saw his hands begin to tremble. She reached out, taking it in hers, and felt that he was indeed very warm. She gave a relaxing smile, and Yuki's face heated up, his eyes flickering up to meet hers for just a moment, before snapping back in another direction.

"Tohru….You mean the world to me….I'm a different person because of you…."

Tohru swallowed, tears pricking at her eyes. His words were very kind….very sweet…and they were embracing her hug tightly. This moment was what she thought of as the perfect moment, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"And I want you to know…..That….we're under mistletoe…."

Everything screeched to a halt.

"W-What?" Tohru managed to gasp out, her cheeks lobster-red, and tiny beadlets of sweat poking out of her forehead. Yuki took a deep breath, stepping closer to Tohru. They were indeed very close…their chests almost touching…

"I want you to also know…" Yuki whispered, "That it only makes this confession…easier for me…because Tohru…Tohru Honda…."

"…." Tohru waited, fighting back tears for reasons that she didn't know of. She only felt feelings right now….Yuki's words had an intoxicating capability right now to steal away her breath, and her coherency.

"….I love you." He concluded finally, emphasizing his statement with a kiss on Tohru's lips.

All Tohru remembered of the kiss was the warmth. How right she had been about Yuki's warmth! He was now…he was now almost the opposite of snow, really. But she wasn't stupid enough to interrupt this moment to say a stupid thing like that.

The kiss wasn't wet, or slippery. It was velvety….and it was innocent. To be blunt, it was WONDERFUL.

Tohru's eyelids fluttered closed involuntarily, and she moved closer, adding an intensity to the kiss. Yuki's strong arms held her secure in his grasp, making her feel safe.

However, the distant sound of an opening door jarred the two teens from their romantic bliss, and they pulled apart quickly, ashamedly, avoiding each other's faces, and blushing heavily.

"We're BAAAAACK!" Shigure's voice sang.

Yuki and Tohru slowly looked up at each other, and Tohru swallowed, her throat becoming dry.

Yuki flashed her another of his reassuring smiles, "Merry EARLY Christmas, Tohru Honda."

Tohru whispered, "Merry Christmas Yuki…whose name's meaning holds no revelation to how he really is."

**xXENDXx**


End file.
